


Fingertips

by polishollis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Lena is horny, Smut, SuperCorp, Teasing, and also confused, and so is Kara, i love them, kinda angst, make out, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/polishollis
Summary: She looked into Kara's eyes and despite how her knuckles were white from gripping it tightly she looked far from menacing. She just looked vulnerable. "You don't get to make me fall in love with you over and over again just to run away in the end" She finished in a whisper.





	1. Chapter 1

"Supergirl!" Lena said in a flat tone as Kara arrived on her balcony. She walked with a small smile and tilted her head at the brunette sitting on the couch. Legs crossed and a tablet rested on her lap but she glanced at Kara with an unreadable expression.

"I came to thank you," she said placing her hands over her hips in a movement she already perfected for when she was dressed as Supergirl.

"You are welcome." Lena answered and returned her attention to the device on her lap. Kara's eyebrow furrowed in confusion and she dropped her hands as if caught by surprise. "What?" Lena asked with a sigh.

"I j-just thought..." she tried to explain but her words died in her throat as she noticed how tired the brunette looked.

"Look, I am sorry. Normally I would be excited to see you but I had a bad day and I'm just tired." she said and glanced at the floor. Kara knew she meant more. She knew the spoken words and questions about why she disappear, why she didn't go after her and why she was such not there for Lena when she proved over and over again to be nothing but brave and good.

"You are so good," Kara whispered. Green eyes looked towards her blue ones and she panicked realizing she voice her thoughts. "You just..." she said running her hands over her face before releasing a grunt. "Thank you," she said once again with a smile and Lena smiled with graciously rising from the couch.

"For doing what is right?" she asked with a smirk. "For being my own hero?" she finished walking a few steps in the room. She tilted her head and watched Kara with fascination in her eyes.

"You were my hero that night," she whispered and that seemed to surprise Lena. Her mouth was agape before it turned into the widest smile she had ever seen the brunette offer. She eyes shone with something so pure that it was delectable. She took steps into Kara's direction and touched her biceps in a small caress letting her fingers fall until they reached her hand.

"I need t-" she tried but the look she gave her was too much. It was too much to have her so close without her understating this and with the weight of her secret. So she flew a few steps away abruptly.

"I need to go," she mumbled turning around and refusing to meet Lena's eyes.

"No!" The brunette said almost in a whisper but Kara froze in the doorway. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that she could hear what was happening just behind her. That she could hear the faint sound of Lena tapping her fingers over the surface of her table or how the silk fabric of her shirt rustled a minimum in the movement of what Kara assumed to be her crossing her arms. "You don't get to do this!"

"Do what?" Kara asked slowly turning around. Her cape followed the movement and her chest rose but Lena didn't seem to trade her blue eyes for anything in the room. Her eyes were furious and full of something Kara couldn't name. They just sparkled so much that it was consuming her. She fought the urge to run.

"You don't get to run away from me this time," Lena said as if reading her mind. She took an hesitant step with delicate high heels that sounded like a hammer inside her heart. She raised a finger and pointed towards Kara's direction before vaguely gesturing around her office. "You don't get to come here whenever you want making stupid excuses of interviews-"

"But..." Kara whispered the word and Lena stopped. She arched an eyebrow as if daring her to continue and she gulped. Her eyes widened as soon as she registered the fact that Lena was calling her out about being Supergirl. She shook her head and Lena let out a humorless laugh.

"Save it," she said waving her hand as if they were sharing a good joke. Kara's mouth opened and closed so many times that she lost count. "You wear this suit and you think you are above it all." Lena said crossing her arms and taking steps towards her. Kara looked into her eyes and felt hurt by the comment.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked as Lena came closer and closer until she had to step back reaching the brunette's table. She gripped at it with her left hand and Lena untangled her arms to place a finger over the symbol on her suit.

"You don't get to burst into my office all the time-," she said and Kara tried to mutter something but she closed their distance pressing their hips together effectively trapping Kara between her and the table. "I'm not finished," she said wrapping her hands over the top of her suit. She grabbed it squeezing more the cape than the actual clothes. She looked into Kara's eyes and despite how her knuckles were white from gripping it tightly she looked far from menacing. She just looked vulnerable. "You don't get to make me fall in love with you over and over again just to run away in the end," she finished in a whisper.

They eyes locked and Lena gave her a gaze so intense that Kara felt like she was going to faint at any second. She felt her body rush through her body like an excited run and Lena bite her lip with watery eyes. Kara raised a hand and tentatively brought it closer to Lena's waist. She just had to.. _feel_. She could hear Lena's heart beating so loudly it almost sound like a melody. She could see her pupils darkening and how she wet her lips watching the rise and fall of her chest. She could smell the traces of the expensive perfume Lena had sprayed on her neck but she need to feel.

"Fuck this," Lena cursed and brought her closer until their lips brushed in a manner so sensual that Kara spread her legs almost involuntarily. Lena pressed their lips together with purpose this time and Kara closed her eyes letting a sigh escape her. Lena's hand still gripped at her suit pulling her closer and pressing them together but it was not enough. Manicured nails ran along the expanse of her neck and Lena Luthor bit her lip dragging a moan out of her.

And that started the fire. Lena's hand traveled towards her hair while Kara gripped at her waist and their lips meet in a frantic pace. Their tongues met dueling each other and nails scrapped at her neck before pulling her hair forcefully. She threw her head back with a moan and sinful red lips closed around her ear before whispering in a dirty undertone despite the vague words. "I wish to do so many things to you right now."

"Do it." Kara whispered before capturing Lena's lips again continuing their heated kiss. Her hands grew bolder and she slid them over the curve of Lena's ass before gently spreading her fingers until they cupped enough to bring the brunette closer.

"Kara..." she moaned against her ear. Everything should feel wrong. A _Luthor_ almost on top of her moaning her real name against her ear. It should feel bad but the dampness on her underwear told her how good it felt. But it was the look of those emerald eyes that showed her how _right_ that actually was.

"Lena..." she pleaded when the brunette bit the skin of her neck. She arched exploring more of her skin feeling like it was too much and nothing at the same time. "Please..." she whispered not quite knowing what she was asking for but Lena quickly turned her around making her bend over the table. A swift hand had wiped everything at reach from the table and Kara panted noticing how Lena had managed to make her reflexes look like they were non existent. Lena leaned over her back and used her hands to pull Kara's over the surface of the table on top of her head. A feet clad in a expensive shoe spread her legs apart and Lena intertwined their fingers.

"Kara," she said against her ear. She closed her eyes and wished for her damn cape to be non existent because she wanted to feel the warmth from the body that was resting gently on hers. Despite the position Lena squeezed her hands before gently caressing Kara's cheek with her own. Her grip was lazy and she was barely pressing Kara over the table. "That's not enough," she said before taking Kara's earlobe inside her mouth. Her tongue ran until it reach her neck and she sucked at it making Kara's legs tremble. The blonde felt Lena's hips grinding into her almost in a teasing manner. "We could have each other inside this office but I want more than that," she said and in a second her body was gone and Kara blinked in surprise. She recomposed herself and saw Lena taking steps until she stopped and poured some water. She took a sip from the glass and raised her head. "If you are interested in talking come by tomorrow after your work." she said confidently but Kara could hear her heartbeats and see how she gripped the glass a little too tight.

"S-sure." she managed to say before running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I should go..." she muttered before looking towards Lena. She closed her eyes and pretended she couldn't smell Lena's arousal. She took a deep breath and glanced at her once again before flying in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can make some jokes too and Lena can't stop herself.

  
Kara's fingers tapped nervously at her desk. The overly white room seemed to swallow hole and even if she had managed to put some decorations and to mess it up in the Danvers style she couldn't quite shake the feeling of uneasiness. She missed her small desk across from Winn. She missed the meaningful best friends looks they shared whenever Kara was struggling with herself.

"Open.." Kara muttered weakly watching the door as Alex entered with a frown pulling Detective Sawyer after her. Kara tilted her head at them both and the smaller woman tilted her head with a smile that showed her dimples at Alex. Brown eyes shifted from her sister to Maggie before she shook her head and cleared her throat. "What?" Kara asked sitting straighter on her chair.

"I can hear you sighing from my apartment." Alex said crossing her arms and fixing a glare towards her sister. Kara waited with a blank expression and Alex exhaled in frustration. "I'm not supposed to hear you moping all that way! I'm human, Kara!"

"Not everybody in this room can say that..." Maggie muttered under her breath but both heads turned towards her. Wide eyes stared at her and she laughed loudly before rolling her eyes. "Forgot what I do?" she asked but the Danvers sisters seemed too shocked with the laid down information. "I detect" she said shrugging before vaguely gesturing ahead with her hand. Alex took her hand and Maggie squeezed it gently.

"What is happening?" Alex turned towards Kara once again to ask. Kara fixed her glance towards her desk before taking a deep breath. She tentatively looked towards Maggie but the detective looked at her warmly before whispering to Alex some excuse to leave the room. Kara smiled at her and none super hearing was necessary to hear her asking Alex to 'go easy on her'.

"Lena." she simply said and the room fell silent. She risked a glance towards Alex who seemed to not follow her thoughts.

"Lena Luthor?" Alex asked and Kara nodded. Alex's eyes widened and she walked towards Kara and slammed at hand at the table. The blonde could feel her own heart beating fast and closed her eyes waiting to be yelled at. "I can't believe she is in fucking danger again I swear to god that family is so problematic someone should have called a family therapist a lon-"

"What?" Kara asked finally registering her words. She burst into laughter as she realized her sister had thought of anything but what she was trying to say. "I-I mean she is fine," Kara muttered after her sister angrily looked into her eyes. Her eyebrows rose and Kara tried to think of ways to run out of the room without being a too obvious use of her superpowers. "She likes me."

"You mean in a romantic way?" Alex asked crossing her arms once again.

"And sexual..."

"Ew!" Alex said twisting her nose. She was not interested in knowing any kind of sexual activities involving her sister.

"Yeah..." Kara said weakly while blushing furiously.

 

* * *

 

Kara took a deep breath and tapped a foot nervously on the floor as the elevator went up and up towards the floor she dreaded and wanted at the same time. She doors opened with a ding and she adjusted her glasses muttering a 'good evening' to Jess. The secretary looked at her up and down before vaguely gesturing towards the door. She thanked her but the woman only rolled her eyes. Kara opened the door and walked with unsure steps inside the room. Lena seemed to notice her presence but kept her eyes glued to the stack of papers on top of her desk.

"Another interview?" she asked in a tone that Kara couldn't define. Lena finally raised her eyes from the papers to gaze intently at Kara. Her deep green eyes seemed to take in everything Kara was. More than cardigans and fumbling, more than Supergirl and a red cape. The seconds tickled and Lena watched as Kara gulped. The woman smirked before crossing her arms and leaning into her chair.

"N-no." the blonde managed to answer after a few seconds of pointlessly adjusting her glasses. "We need to talk." she added. Her palms felt sweaty. She wiped them on the fabric of her pants and glanced at the ceiling trying to rearrange her thoughts. "I-I mean I came here to talk." she finished with a hopeful smile and Lena arched an eyebrow before laughing quietly.

"You know five days is not a tomorrow." Lena said casually before raising from the chair. Kara noticed how graciously she seemed to walk. Tight dress hugging her hips and sharp high heels orchestrating her movements. Black nails ran along the surface of her desk in a movement unpretentious but Kara was drinking in any possible memory Lena could offer her.

"I know," she said ashamed. Her head dropped as she thought of how she disappeared for days. "I'm sorry." she genuinely said. It was all she could offer since she barely knew what she was feeling at the moment.

"Don't be." Lena said. Her green eyes were so sincere that Kara's heart started to beat faster. "People need to take their times. I was just teasing you." he brunette said extending a hand towards her. Kara took it nervously and Lena simply led them towards the balcony. Kara smiled thinking of the times she walked from the balcony towards Lena's office. They watched the sky blend into night colors and Kara tentatively intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah... I guess." she offered throwing a smile in Lena's direction. She was met with an adoring gaze that made her blush. She shifted her gaze towards the view again but could feel Lena's eyes burning at her face. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her blue eyes opened once again and without controlling she saw herself once again locking eyes with the CEO. Lena raised a hand slowly as if giving her time to back out. Her slender fingers touched a strand of blond hair helping place it behind Kara's ear. They slid down until they touched Kara's neck. With a gentle press of her fingertips and a precise step they were once again without barriers of personal space. Closed eyes and foreheads touching they basked in the moment. The time seemed to encourage them not to speak. Their lips brushed in a barely there touch and Kara fought the urge to sigh over such intimacy.

"Kara..." Lena whispered with a bite of laughter in her voice. Suddenly a hand gripped her own firmly and her eyes fled open when she missed Lena's warmth. "Let's go!" Lena exclaimed in conspirator tone almost dragging Kara with her. Her hand hastily grabbed her purse and they threw themselves inside the elevator. She could feel Lena pulsing with excitement. She smiled fondly at this side of the CEO.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they exited the building. The cold night caused Lena to grip her arm harder and walk faster. Kara was practically running and Lena let out a laugh of pure joy.

"I'm taking you to dinner." she said winking towards her direction. Kara grinned when Lena pulled her into a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Lena walked confidently inside the place greeting some workers and waving at her in a silent question about the table. The pair seated in the back as Kara opted.

"Is it here?" Kara asked in awe. The place was decorated simply but the lights adorning the ceiling made Kara smile. The place was so picturesque and so weird it was growing on her already.

"Yes," Lena said with a proud smile, "is it hard to believe a CEO can go to shoe box spaces or that a Luthor can fit anywhere that is not jail?" she asked with a lazy smirk but Kara's eyes widened.

"L-Lena..." she muttered blushing at how forwards that was.

"I'm just joking. Gosh, relax a little, Kara." Lena said already pointing at her order and calling a waitress.

"Okay." Kara answered leaving her straight up pose and asking for a soda.

"Simple like that?" Lena inquired with a mischievous look in her eyes. Her lips closed over a cheap straw but Kara had never seen something so beautiful.

"No..." she said leaning over the table. She glanced from one side to the other as if they were sharing a secret. "Potstickers!" she affirmed placing her hands at the table in a daring manner. Lena laughed at the absurdity of that movement and Kara joined her.

"So, you asked me to come by so we could talk." Kara said between bites of their food. Lena tilted her head and played with the tip of her hair before throwing her a charming smile.

"Yes," she said not hesitating, "I want to know you." She offered with a shy smile. Ever if for a moment she seemed bare for Kara.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked still needing to understand this whole situation.

"You always ask for a quote or a statement over something. I just wanna hear you." Lena said. She exaggeratedly adjusted herself on her seat before leaning her cheek over her open palm and gesturing forward as if waiting for a debate. "What do you have to tell me, Kara Danvers?"

* * *

 

The city sounded softer at night and that seemed to bother Lena. Kara walked with lazy steps and soft caresses on her hand but to Lena it was not enough. That was what drove her to drag Kara into a empty alley. The floor felt gross under her heels and the brick wall kind of aggressive but Kara looked so delightful at the moment.

"Lena?" she asked and the CEO pulled her by her coat effectively shutting her up with a tentative kiss. Her fingers trembled with a want she didn't realize she had bottled up despite knowing her attraction and fondness for Kara. Their lips met in equal pace chasing each other. Lena pushed her towards the wall and ran her palms over her chest.

Kara's back hit the wall with a faint sound but it seemed to pulse loudly inside her body. She placed her hands on the blonde hair as the reporter pulled her close by the waist. Kara seemed to be discarding her doubts slowly but Lena wanted her to be comfortable and to enjoy this was much as her. She pulled her closer by the neck and swiftly changed their positions. The brick wall itched her in all the wrong places but Kara placed her body over hers trapping her and she couldn't care less.

"Kara..." she whispered as she felt lips touching the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and exposed more of her neck. She wanted Kara to devour her in any way she wanted. One of her hands pulled at Kara's before placing it on her leg. She supported herself with a hand on Kara's shoulder while wrapping a leg around her waist. Blue eyes burned into hers as Kara slid her hand shyly along the skin. Their lips met once again and she bite Kara's lips before plunging her tongue inside her lips. Kara tilted her head deepening the kiss while pulling Lena close with a hand on the ass. The CEO moaned and grind towards her while panting. It was too much. She slowed them both until their heated kisses became a slow touch of lips.

"Wanna go up?" Kara cleared her throat. Her eyes ran over Lena. Disheveled hair and dress sinfully pulled up at her waist. "For a drink?" she offered trying to calm her own nerves.

"Lead the way." Lena said with a smirk dropping her gaze towards the reporter's ass. Their mouths met once again in the journey towards Kara's apartment but they stopped when Kara managed to open the front door.

"I'm sorry if its not up to your standards." she lamely said picking up a shirt from the back of the couch and throwing it somewhere.

"It's perfect." Lena said with a genuine smile.

"Do you want something?" Kara asked glancing towards Lena with fumbling hands.

"You," Lena said staring into her eyes with a burning gaze, "I'm joking. That would be too cheesy. I'm having what you are having." she said after bursting into laughter due to Kara's expression. "What is this? Tastes good." she asked taking a sip of the drink Kara placed on her hands. She had sat on the couch looking around the place she had already seen before. Coming here to ask a favor was really different from coming here after almost dry humping Kara on her front door.

"Some alien drink that poisons humans," Kara answered with a serious expression and Lena spat with wide eyes, "now who is the one that doesn't know how to joke?" Kara added with a proud smile and Lena couldn't help but beam at her direction.

"Kara!" she said after a few seconds placing a hand at the chest faking to be offended.

"I don't really know what is in here. Sometimes my sister mix things resulting in really good drinks or some pretty disgusting ones." Kara said smiling at the memory of Alex.

"Does she live here? I have seen her in that day I came by." Lena commented noticing how fond of each other the sisters seemed to be.

"Oh no. I live alone." Kara quickly said before blushing at what was implied in the answer.

"Interesting..." Lena said winking at her while bringing the cup to her lips.

"L-Lena..." Kara muttered but Lena was restless. She placed both of their drinks on the coffee table before pulling Kara closer.

"Close your eyes." Lena asked in a sultry tone and Kara couldn't help but comply. She felt Lena's breath ghosting her ear before a tongue swirled around her earlobe. She bit her bottom lip and suppressed a moan at the feeling. "What do you want?" Lena asked and Kara felt a throb between her legs.

"Kiss me, please." she asked in a barely audible whisper but Lena happily answered her request meeting her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Lena placed her hand on top of Kara's and slowly spread her legs before pulling their joined hands towards her underwear. She heard Kara moaning between kisses at the wetness she could probably feel coating the fabric. She pressed their fingers closer to her clit and shamelessly grind her hips forward. Her free hand pulled at Kara's blonde hair and she asked her to open her eyes.

"Oh Rao..." she hear the reporter mutter with blue eyes intently watching Lena swirl her hips. Lena's hand went to grab her own hair and she moaned spreading her legs wider. Their joined fingers pulled her underwear to the side lightly running over her folds. The wetness gathered over Kara's fingertips and she barely registered that she could no longer see the pink lips glistening in all their glory. Lena's green eyes had all her attention before a pair of fingers was offered to her. Before she could stop herself she closed her lips around it and sucked. She moaned loudly at the taste and Lena quickly stood up. She fixed her dress and hair while Kara panted on the couch.

"Tomorrow." Lena said winking at her. Kara's eyes were wide and Lena pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before walking towards the door. A sultry smirk was thrown over her shoulder before the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like smut but with feelings

The music sounded loud inside the place and Kara hummed to the song while sharing a smile with Maggie. The woman had an arm wrapped around Alex’s shoulder while pointing at her. Her expression was pure fondness and she looked so proud that Kara fought the urge to cry. Her sister deserved so much and life was finally giving her a road to a happy ending. Her attention was stolen as she saw a woman slide on the seat next to hers.  
  
"H-hi, Lena." she muttered adjusting her glasses. The woman was wearing jeans and black button up rolled until it reach the elbows. She looked so casual that it startled Kara. _So gorgeous._

"Oh my," Lena said after seconds of silence, "you look gorgeous, Miss Danvers." she offered the compliment with a serious tone before breaking into a wide grin. She actually blushed while her eyes longed a few seconds on Kara’s thigh but the woman let it slide for the moment.

"Stop!" she said lightly pinching Lena’s arm. They shared a laugh before the bartender asked if they needed anything. Lena asked for something and just raised an eyebrow at her before she nodded. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they watched Kara’s friends teasing each other and having fun. "I missed you." Kara said with her eyes closed as if it was a confession of some sorts.

"Me too." Lena said lightly touching her arm. Her hand slid shyly across the warm skin until she was tracing patterns on top her hand. She was tracing some sort of intricate pattern before Kara cleared her throat.

"How was your day?" the blonde asked in a chirpy tone. Yet something was weird to Lena. "Anything that could interest a new CatCo interview?" she asked with a smile that got Lena to join her. She laughed quietly and decided that she could be more brave that night. She intertwined their fingers and shared a meaningful glance with Kara before their drinks arrived.

"You are too adorable!" Lena said with a chuckle and squeezed her hand. Their hands had to break apart so they could grab their drinks but they unconsciously shifted to a position where their knees touched. "Things have been busy but nothing finished yet," Lena said with a sigh letting her mind wander towards the pile of papers resting on top of her desk, "it's a shame." Lena said despite the thought before wrapping her red lips around the straw of her drink.

"W-what?" Kara asked gulping as she watched Lena’s smile turning into a predatory smirk.

"I have been wanting some blonde and cute CatCo reporter at my desk." she simply answered earning a wide eyed expression from Kara. She knew the way she almost purred the words would make Kara’s knees buckle if she was standing.

"L-Lena." Kara said with a chuckled before her eyes glanced towards her friends celebrating. Her eyes flashed with something that confirmed Lena’s suspicions that something was off.

"What?" She found herself asking hoping to not invade the blonde’s space. Kara looked at her as her mouth opened and closed several times. Lena knew that look from experience. She knew what it was to have things inside you and not knowing how to voice them because simply you thought they didn’t matter. She pulled Kara’s hands into her own and offered the most sincere gaze she could.

" _Rao..._ " Kara muttered nervously retreating one of her hands to adjust her glasses.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as her green eyes look into blue ones. She tilted her head and waited with a worried expression as Kara took a deep breath.

"Have you ever just wanted to scream?" Kara asked shyly glancing behind her glasses. Her teeth found her bottom lip in a motion that is part habit part vulnerability. Her eyes returned to Lena and they shared a glance that taste like a shared secret.

"Always, if I must say." Lena truthfully answered while shrugging.

"They are so happy." Kara said glancing towards the group cheering loudly. They seemed to be in a bubble of happiness that excluded Kara in a way so subtle none of them actually noticed. Lena would have guessed it had something to do with a big accident Supergirl managed to stop due their team efforts. Yet some damage was done. "But I was not my best today." Kara continued confirming Lena’s train of thought. She was blaming herself for things she couldn’t erase or change. She was once again holding the weight of the world on her shoulders and sometimes you just buckled and fall straight into your knees and it just hurt so much. She knew in her own way how Kara felt.

"Up for some heavy drinking and crying?" she offered lamely and that brought a laugh to her ears despite the watery blue eyes.

"You are unbelievable." Kara said in a tone that indicated she was glad that Lena just listened without pressing further. Pale fingers curled a blonde strand before Lena slowly placed it behind the blonde’s ear. Her knuckles caressed the skin of her cheek and Kara leaned into the touch so sweetly that Lena felt her heart beat faster. The atmosphere seemed to shift as the song changed into some slow beat and people started to join the tables and leave more space in the small dance floor.

"Let's dance?" she asked with an over exaggerated  bow that made Kara chuckle. Their hands were joined all the way to the dance floor  and Lena graciously asked if she could lead receiving a small nod and a shy glance from Kara.

"Why not an upbeat song?" Kara asked as Lena placed a hand at the small of her back and pressed their joined hands closer to their body so their could sway from side to side in a manner that was more intimate than a simple dance. She could feel the warm breath on her neck and Lena smiled at her.

"Because I just want to hold you." she answered placing a kiss on the blonde’s neck. The fact that she was wearing high heels decreased the difference between their heights so Kara was able to comfortably glance down and catch her lips in a chaste kiss.

"And sway?" Kara asked with a fond smile receiving a laugh from Lena.

"And sway, my darling." Lena answered twirling her around.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm tired..." Kara whispered into Lena’s ear to gain her attention. From the past five minutes she seemed to be engrossed in some scientific subject with Alex but never stopping her caresses on Kara’s hand under the table.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lena asked. She knew Kara could probably flight home if she wanted to but she wanted to do something for her even if she was probably the most powerful woman on Earth.

"Yes." Kara answered already tugging her up. They said their goodbyes and walked towards the door in silence. Lena had called her driver and opened to the door for Kara before sliding next to her in the seat. Kara said her address to the driver and Lena shyly opened her arms. Kara seemed content as she laid as best as she could in their position. A song was hummed and fingers ran along her scalp in a soothing manner.

"We are here." Lena said as the car stopped. Kara opened her eyes with a small smile. "I had fun today, even if we were both a bit.."

"Raw?" Kara offered watching Lena fumbled with her hands.

"That's a good word to put it." Lena answered with a chuckle. Her hands cupped Kara’s cheek and she brought the woman closer before slowly capturing her lips in a kiss so sweet it was barely there. Kara kissed her once again before opening the door and standing up. She smiled and tilted her head stopping from reaching for her glasses as soon as she saw Lena raised an eyebrow with an amused expression.

"Do you want to spend the night? I don't want to be alone." she said unsure. She lightly shifted her weight from one leg to another and Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. "Please..." she muttered barely registering the sound of Lena crossing the leather seat to stand next to her.

"Of course." she whispered back squeezing her fingers. She then turned towards her driver and smiled at him. "Thank you. You can go home. Have a lovely night." she said patting his shoulder over the open window and he offered her a warm smile.

Shoes clicked on the floor and doors opened and closed. Kara smiled as she offered Lena an oversize t-shirt and small shorts to sleep. They redressed separately before going to bed. Lena closed her eyes as her head hit the pillows below her. Her could hear the small sounds of Kara shifting for a better position in bed. Warm fingertips hesitantly ran along the soft expanse of the sheets before lightly tickling Lena's hand. She opened her eyes at the touch. Kara had an unreadable look inside her blue orbs. The brunette just couldn't help it. There was an invisible pull towards the blonde.

"Kara..." she whispered into the darkness of the room. The sound seemed to carry the tune of her heartbeat. Her arm extended and her fingers curled around the jaw before she could help herself. Her fingertips grew bolder and traveled towards the expanse of Kara's neck until they reached blonde tresses. They felt softer than she remember. Her hips burned at the feeling of a hand pulling her closer. She inched and inched until there was barely an inch separating them.

Their foreheads touched and for a moment she closed her eyes and asked herself if this was what it meant to feel loved by someone. The funny thing was that was much as she grasped at the blonde's neck and gazed at her fondly Kara was the one taking care of her. Her fingers tightened just a bit and Kara took a sharp intake of breath.

" _Rao_ , Lena..." she whispered just a sweetly as it felt against the brunette's lips. The CEO smiled and ran her nose along hers. The touch was subtle but every time she traced the tip of the nose she would slide further towards the body next to her. Her left leg inched up seeking contact and Kara rested a hand carefully on her skin before guiding her leg over her hip. She pulled her flush against her just as Lena grazed her lips with hers. The red lipstick deliciously half painted her lips as she smiled. "Please." Kara asked in such a intimate manner that Lena felt the need to stop holding herself back. Their lips touched and they both exhaled heavily through their noses. Their lips glided just was slow at the their hands caressed skin but hearts were thumping loudly.

“You are so _soft._ ” Lena whispered letting her head fall into the crook of Kara’s neck. She inhaled her scent pulling at the small strand of hair she could find. Kara let her hand glide along her expanse of her skin before running along the mattress stopping next to her head. She looked as the defined biceps moved when Kara supported herself on top of her. Her eyes widened as the other hand grabbed her leg and pulled their hips flush. A whimper was swallowed by pink lips. Her head swam as she parted her lips and explored Kara’s mouth with her tongue. Their tongues touched and danced around each other before Kara trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and bit in a way so sensual that made immoral words fill Lena’s brain.

“I-I want you.” Kara trembled but her eyes looked so sure that it sent a spark through the CEO’s body. Her nose traced a path from jaw to neck before her warm breath hit Lena’s ear. “Do you want me?” she asked unsure and vulnerable. Lena cupped her cheeks and nodded because she had never been so sure of anything in her entire life. She pulled Kara closer and their foreheads connected again before slowly dragging her fingers down. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and her fingers slid further down until they reached the hem of her sleep shirt. She tug at it with rather desperation and Kara rid herself of it so fast that Lena barely had time to think. Their tongues danced around each other and clothes were discarded in a way so hungry that left them both panting.

“P-please...” Lena asked as Kara’s lips touched the skin of her neck. A warm tongue traced the salty skin before her teeth marked the fair skin. Her eyes burned a deep shade of green and Kara moaned at the sight. She slid her leg over Lena’s until her could her angle her body in a position where their centers would touch.

“ _R-Rao!_ ” She moaned at the first contact of soaked folds against hers. She watched as Lena fisted her own hair and arched her back while biting her lips. She blue eyes were entranced by the most erotic thing she had ever seen. “You are so beautiful” She whispered starting a rhythm of their hips. And if she gave herself, Lena gave more. Their hips met and their mouth clashed in a battle of teeth, tongue and moans. Promises were tossed in the air as their moans echoed in the room.

“I n-need more.” Lena said trembling with want. Kara pulled her hands up and intertwined their fingers on top of Lena’s had. She looked inside those eyes and took a deep breath before giving everything she could humanly give to Lena. Sweat coated their skin and their foreheads met. Eyes gazing intently at each other the whole time. Lena could feel herself getting closer so her free her hands and placed them on Kara’s back scratching from bottom to the top wanting to feel her trembling with her. Her thighs were shaking and her center was clenching. “P-please come for me” She asked Kara in a whispered pulling her closer by the neck. She watched as blue eyes fluttered close and Kara moaned loudly. Her lips slid towards the reporter’s ear and she breathed hotly before whispering, “please come with me.”.  
  
Kara trembled hard and Lena followed. Their bodies moves uncoordinated trying to ride the orgasm and prolong the feeling for as long as possible. As the waves subsided Kara fell on top of Lena and their sweating skin seemed to feel amazing against each other. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths and Lara used one her hands to trace patterns over the skin of her shoulder while the other lightly scratched her nape.

“You are the best.” Lena whispered so softly that Kara almost didn’t hear. She was met with green eyes adorned with such a fond expression that she found herself clenching her sheets around them. “ _Always._ ” Lena said tilting her chin up and stealing a kiss. She pulled Kara closer and hummed her favorite song until the woman fell asleep in her arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I may be a little obsessed with the thought of them comforting each other and sharing intimacy. I'm sorry if this is not as good as it looked in my head. 
> 
> \- nj


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex, Kara's feelings and I may love the idea of Maggie and Winn being friends and dorks.

Feelings are an intricate pattern of strings that sometimes pull us in a messy and dictating manner. With that thought in mind, it's not really hard to figure the blush creeping up her neck as soon as Kara opened her eyes the slightest. Lena stood still with lips parted and closed eyes. Her chest went up and down in a manner so soft that Kara was hypnotized. The sun peeked through the spaces of the modern curtains as if Lena own decor worked to worship her skin. Pale thighs were wrapped around a tangled sheet and Kara's jaw was falling lower and lower. She shook her head and snorted. It was almost as if the last night wasn't real. As if it was an incorporeal experience that someone tricked into her mind and she could only taste it remains.

Before she could help herself her fingertips hesitantly touched that bare skin of Lena's hip with a pressure so scared that it seemed she was the only one naked in the room. Her blue orbs were obscured for a second as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and her hand advanced further over the hot skin. A shiver ran through her as she remembered with vivid details how that same hips were capable of undulating until they missed the pace and Lena's whole body trembled. A soft laugh make her eyes flutter open again. She was so engrossed in the feel of Lena's skin that she missed the change in her breathing indicating she was awake. Lena stood silent with a shy smile adorning her lips. Kara raised her hand in a mechanic motion to adjust her glasses and Lena laughed louder this time. Her heart beat faster and thoughts flew everywhere as she scrambled for something to say in a need to ramble the pressure inside her chest away.

"I w-was just..." she tried with a weak voice but Lena shook her head and placed her extended index finger over her lips. It was an innocent gesture. An explanation that no words were needed but something was also erotic about it. Kara could almost feel her blood running towards the tip of her ears as she glanced at the pale finger resting on the lips that for once were not coated with luscious lipstick. Even then they looked marvelous and  inviting.

Lena's finger touched the skin of her shoulder and slid lower and lower leaving goosebumps in its trail. The blonde felt fingertips closing around her wrist. The hand was warm and pulling in a request that felt like a dare and not like a command. Green eyes watched her with an intensity so big that Kara couldn't help the subtle buckle of her hips vaguely in Lena's direction. Her hand was pulled towards the skin again settling once more over hips and Lena arched an eyebrow with a playful glare.

Lena released the grip over her wrist and Kara smiled nervously before biting her bottom lip. Her fingertips trailed over the expanse of her ribs and Lena barely arched her back while exhaling loudly. Her chest was puffed inviting Kara to get lost in its soft and round shape. Long fingers lost themselves inside black locks and the pale neck was extended. Kara watched as her neck took the shape of unsteady breathing. She watched mesmerized as Lena slid a leg over the own letting the sheets slid towards the mattress.

"Please." Lena whispered with such want that Kara felt her center throb. She cupped the back of Lena's leg pulling her closer before glancing at her lips. She waited for the confirmation of a consent Lena had already showed her. Lena smiled and nodded at her before their lips met in a slow kiss. Their tongues slid against each other so softly but Kara's hand was determined to pull Lena closer and closer until there was no space between them.

"Rao!" she whispered as Lena cupped her cheek with one hand while the other took place at the back of her neck. Heads tipped and the kiss changed angle reaching deeper as Kara found herself slowly inching her hand inside Lena's thighs. The back of her knuckles tickled her skin and she moaned into the kiss feeling the slick evidence of Lena's desire. She panted into Lena's mouth closing her eyes tightly shut. She wanted to preserve the sensory experience of touching Lena's center. A low moan echoed inside the room as Kara slid two fingers over folds hesitantly exploring the wet heat. Her fingers touched the hardening nub and something seemed to change inside Lena. She swiftly but gently threw her leg over Kara hips effectively straddling her. She paused for a second searching for any kind of doubts in the blue orbs and finding none.

"Come here," she asked gesturing for Kara to sit up while she straddled her. The blonde seemed to shake away her stupor and clashed her lips with Lena's. The whole atmosphere changed inside the room. The sexual tension in the air seemed to take form of invisible strings tying their bodies closer as their hands frantically ran along skin. Kara placed her hands up lightly cupping the breasts in front of her but the CEO didn't seem satisfied. She moaned into the kiss as Lena place her hands on top of hers pressing tighter on the soft skin while her hips started to grind. Kara watched with her mouth agape as the woman on top of her shamelessly grind over the skin of her stomach. She could feel the folds sliding and parting with the movements coating the skin with a wetness that provoked the most erotics thoughts inside her mind.

"L-Lena..." she pleaded and Lena laughed a sultry laugh. Her head was tipped back and she glanced at Kara with parted lips. Her tongue exited her mouth and briefly touched her bottom lip. She used one of her hands to guide Kara's lower and lower until both her moan and wetness confirmed it met her desired destination. She body inched forward and she lightly gripped Kara's wrist while panting over her ear.

"Please fuck me," she said in a half command half challenge and Kara throbbed with want. Her fingers circled the clit in the same motion as before but Lena didn't seem satisfied. The brunette's fingers pulled at the hairs in the back of Kara's neck and she moaned lightly buckling her hips. In a instinct she slid a finger inside Lena taking her sweet time to let the woman get used to the feeling. The motion started slow and exploring. Their breaths danced and mixed creating phantom tastes of the moments they shared coated with their desires. Kara glanced at the whole body in front of her trying to process how could Lena be so open and vulnerable while looking like a goddess.

"M-more." Lena asked grinding once again. Kara exited her to reenter with two fingers and Lena left the grip over her wrist to sink her nails on her shoulder. Kara felt bad for a second knowing it wouldn't leave a mark but the thought of wearing crescent shapes remind her of Lena losing control on top of her was an absolutely delight. Her moments were delicious torture as she took her time to learn all the spots that made Lena open her mouth wider or let small moans of satisfaction escape.  

"Look at me," Kara asked slightly tilting her body forward. Lena used her grip on her shoulders for support and Kara curled her fingers inside her in a tentative move. Lena glanced at her with wide pupils and Kara watched as her lips parted in an o shape as a sinful moan escaped her lips. Kara lost it at the sight and started a faster rhythm occasionally glancing between their bodies to watch the in and out movement of her glistening fingers.

"Don't stop." Lena said in a husky tone and her hips bucked with more intent as her insides clenched trying to pull Kara's fingers closer as if possible. They moved fast and Kara watched as green orbs struggled to keep glancing at her direction with gaze that set her whole body on fire. "Kara _please!_ " the CEO asked once again and Kara worked her arm faster making the brunette pull her closer while her body started to tremble. She smashed their lips together and after a few more thrusts Lena came moaning lowly against her ear.

"You're beautiful." Kara commented while lazily helping Lena ride her orgasm. The brunette turned her head leaving a kiss to the blonde's forehead still undulating her hips to prolong the aftershocks

"Have you seen yourself?" Lena asked with a flirty tone trying to remain composed with tousled hair and bitten lips. She looked gorgeous and the blonde couldn't help a smirk adorning her face watching the powerful CEO so relaxed. She seemed young and vulnerable inside that room. Her smirk fell as Kara pulled her fingers out of her with lips parting in a silent whimper.

"Oh R-Rao!" Kara exclaimed glancing at the time in the bedside table. She was starting to become too late for her superpowers and Lena laughed loudly before getting out of bed so graciously it almost looked as if she wasn't trembling just seconds ago.

"You coming?" Lena asked throwing a heated glance over her shoulder.

" _I hope so..._ " Kara muttered hastily scrambling to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered the bar with a smile gracing her lips. She watched as Mon-el threw a piece of cloth into the counter before reaching to high five her. She signaled for a water and he picked it up before sliding towards her direction with a wink. She waved back at him and he laughed before turning towards a pretty girl sitting near with a smirk on his face. She walked to their usual table and greeted the group with a smile. Alex gave her a side hug and Kara shifted nervously as Maggie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. James called it _'the detective face'._

"Little Danvers, spill!" Maggie blurted after a few seconds while typing on her phone. A 'ding' was heard at the other side of the table before Winn hurried to glance at message. The whole group watched with arched eyebrows as he laughed looking at the screen.

"W-what?" Kara stuttered dramatically glancing from Maggie to Winn while James and Alex silently questioned each other what was up.

"She has _that_ look on, I told you." Maggie said with a proud smirk crossing her arms and leaning her back at the chair. Her eyes shone with a playfulness that made Kara gulp.

"Yes, I noticed it too," Winn offered with a devious smile and Kara grew nervous at the sensation of people knowing things she didn't know.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said raising her chin in a manner so Supergirl that made the whole table burst into laughter. Maggie passed her phone towards Alex who turned red after reading the words.

"Can you please not?" Alex asked groaning and hiding her face on her open palm.

"She did the do..." Maggie said looking at James and making a suggestive motion with her eyebrows. Kara furrowed her eyebrows trying to make a sense out if. She apparently did something and judging by the smirk on Maggie’s face it had probably anything to do with se- _oh!_

"The what?” James asked curiously before tilting his head back to take a large sip of his beer.

"She did the _nasty_ with Little Luthor!" Maggie fake whispered making James spit his beer at the side of the table. Alex groaned loudly and smacked her neck with her hand while Kara opened and closed her mouth so many times that Winn asked himself if they had broke her.

"Oh my god!" Alex said offering an angry towards Maggie only to soften seconds later as the woman smiled towards her showing her dimples. Kara stood in silence red as a rose waiting for an excuse to save somebody across the world and never come back. And in the most perfect time her phone rang loudly and she clumsily picked it from inside her bag. Her eyes shone and she smiled without noticing as she read Lena’s name at the screen.

"Oh..." James whispered with a smile lightly elbowing Winn. "Girlfriend is calling!" both said in a teasing voice and Kara groaned at their friends joining forces to mock her.

"Hey hot CEO!" Maggie said in a over exaggerated sexy voice making Alex fight back a laugh before lightly punching her on the arm..

"Do you mind if a throw your girlfriend into space?" Kara asked throwing her a look of desperation before answering the call. She whispered a quickly _‘hello’_ to Lena before asking her to wait a few seconds. "When did you even became friends?" she asked pointing a finger towards Winn and Maggie.

"I think," he said with a proud smirk crossing his arm and resting his back against Maggie’s side,

"I detect," Maggie said repeating the motion as if they were some sort of fighting crime partners.

"And I need a stronger drink..." James said shaking his head to hide his amusement. He patted Kara on the shoulder and walked towards the bar starting some conversation with Mon-el. Kara left the table with a pout that quickly turned into a smile as soon as the sound of the bar could no longer be heard and she focused solely on Lena’s breathing across the line.

“Sorry.” she said with her heart picking up with at thought of the CEO casually leaning against her seat patiently waiting for her.

 _“Oh, hi!”_ Lena said and Kara laughed at how natural she seemed. She was always so composed and hearing the woman muttered simple and non calculated words made her melt. _“What was that about?”_ she asked and the blonde groaned not wanting to explain the awkward interaction she just happened to have

“N-nothing,” she replied to wanting to prolong the moment making Lena feel suspicious about something so small, “how was work?” She asked and immediately regretted her choice of words. She was hoping for something flirty or even sexy but she was stuck to plain and old boring.

 _“I wouldn’t consider it work when all I have done was think about you”._ Lena answered in a tone full of assurance and coated with a something more that sent shivers through Kara’s whole body. Plain and old boring sounded good then.

“If the most powerful CEO in town is saying I cannot disagree.” Kara answered with an easiness that surprised herself, She could learn how to flirt.

 _“So you like powerful women, huh?”_ Lena replied with a voice that was liquid challenge.

“I-I.. u-uh...” no. She couldn’t learn how to flirt.

 _“I’m just teasing you, honey."_ Lena said after a few seconds in a soft tone matching the slow breaths Kara could hear her taking. She rested her back against the wall at the outside of the bar and threw her head back. She was sure. But she wasn’t. Everything was new and blazing and alive. It was scaring and consuming. And yet it was so delicate and beautiful.

“Rao...” she whispered glancing at the night sky. She couldn’t see the abundance of stars she wanted but it was still comforting in some ways. She craved to see Lena. She wanted to touch her skin and to watch all the nanoseconds in the between of relaxed lips and a smile. _Rao_ she ached to have her face buried inside that pale neck.

 _“Can we see each other soon?”_ Lena asked easing her tension. She felt the weight be partially lifted from her shoulders and she smiled thinking about Lena in the same state she was, “ _I meant it when I said I spent the whole day thinking about you.”_

“What about now?” Kara asked already unbuttoning her blouse and taking off in the air as soon as Lena exclaimed a confirmation.  


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, the hero of National City!" Lena exclaimed in a playful tone just as Kara's boots touched the balcony. Kara laughed loudly throwing her head back. Her bag was hastily thrown towards the floor and she power walked towards Lena until they lost themselves in a tight embrace.

"I like your perfume..." Kara mumbled with her lips touching Lena's skin in a manner so intimate that made her whole body tremble.

"I like a lot of things about you," Lena said and the blonde waited a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "God that was sappy wasn't it?" she asked shaking her head and taking a few steps towards her desk.

"Just a little bit like we were sixteen." the reported replied to tease her and the CEO rolled her eyes.

"I won't let you _interview_ me anymore." the brunette said feigning being offended. She finished packing her bag and turned around crossing her arms and leaning against the table. The blonde couldn't help but further their game closing the distance between them. Her hands pulled at the hips in front of her making their bodies touch and Lena raised an eyebrow pretending she wasn't affected by the proximity.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" the blonde asked giving her the famous puppy eyes as Lena lips broke into a wide grin. She couldn't resist peppering kisses into the adorable face until they reached her lips in a slow and languid kiss.

"Do you want to go eat something?" Lena asked with a thumb pointed downstairs and the action was so casual that it broke the whole businesswoman persona that the CEO carried with every step she could.

"Sure!" Kara said excited. Lena probably barely had dinner and the blonde wouldn't ever say no to _another_ one. Their bags were picked up and Lena watched with an amused smirk as Kara walked towards the door without noticing the clothes she was wearing.

"You are too cute." Lena said letting her bag fall to the floor and Kara faced her with wide eyes. The brunette pulled her by the collar of her suit until she was standing close to her body on the same spot she occupied previously. "You don't know, do you?"

Kara shook her head not grasping what she was talking about but before she could blink they shifted and her back was pressed against the table. Lena took a deep breath and her eyes shone with a desire that produced a heavy tension inside the room. Her fingertips ran along the crest over her chest in a gaze curious almost as if admiring the symbol of power it carried. Her fingers then traveled towards the blonde's arms watching the defined muscles twitch under the fabric of her suit as if trying to get rid of the distance between the skin and Lena's. Blonde locks were soft under eager hands as they lightly pulled at the hair on the base of her neck.

"You have no idea how hot you are." Lena finished slightly spreading her legs and angling her body so she could press herself against Kara. "I want to eat you," she said half joking about dinner and half wanting to let her intentions be known.

"What are you waiting for?" Kara said with want raising her leg to press against Lena's center. The woman lost herself for a moment. Bottom lip trapped between her teeth while grinding on Kara's leg before the green orbs burned into hers in a heated gaze.

"Can I fuck you?" even with a sinful tone and dirty words consent was important. God, consent was everything. She couldn't describe the feeling of knowing for sure that Kara throbbed for her the same way she ached to be with her. Nothing was better than touching a body that burned with want for her hands as Kara whispered how much she needed her to touch her. "You tell me and I stop," she said and Kara nodded fully understanding how important those words were.

Lena then proceeded to kiss her with abandon pulling her closer and losing herself in a heated embrace where they relearned their curves of the different fabric of their clothing. And Kara was giving. Her hips thrust forward with the same desperation Lena pulled her closer and foreplay be damned because she wanted to give that woman the pleasure she wanted to receive. And that's how Lena Luthor ended up on her knees in front of a Super inside her own office.

" _R-Rao..._ " Kara whispered almost choking on her breath because the vision was too much. The brunette stood there all Luthor's confidence and a glint in her eyes so shameless that it was only Lena's. Her chin was raised and head tilted. A pink tongue wet lips and she bit her bottom lip running her eyes over Kara's body as if she was a five course meal. "Please," was what the blonde could say feeling herself get wetter than she already was.

"Dinner can wait." Lena said and the reporter would have laughed if blunt nails didn't ran along her legs until they reached the soft fabric under her skirt. She nodded at the question in the green eyes and helped Lena take off the offending piece of fabric that separated her center from her. Her legs were parted and she shivered as the air slightly touched her heated center.

"Oh shit!" she cursed as the CEO dove straight in giving a long lick along her slit. The warm tongue touched her with barely there pressure but just that contact on her most intimate part was enough to drive her crazy. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling and her fingers pulled at the brunette's hair pulling gently more to ground herself than anything.

"Look at me." the CEO said with a powerful voice and Kara shivered. Their eyes met as Lena made a show of licking along her slit slowly before sucking her clit gently.

"F-fuck!" Kara moaned. Her mind screamed at her to look away because her body wouldn't last long with the visual stimulation but she couldn't avert her eyes from the green eyes gazing at her intently as Lena ate her out like there was no tomorrow.

"Relax..." Lena whispered noticing how Kara was struggling to prolong the moment. She placed a hand at the crest on her chest and shoved Kara's back on the table throwing a few things on the floor in the process. She parted the blonde's legs and gazed at her intently, "close your eyes and let me take care of you. Just let yourself be."

Kara closed her eyes and followed the order letting herself relax. Her legs were placed over delicate shoulders and she felt herself being pulled towards a warm mouth. A tongue was once again over her and she threw head back pulling at the black hair trying to pull Lena closer. The tongue circled over her clit before starting a slow up and down motion making her head spin. She could feel the sweat starting to form at her neck at the same time slick warmth touched the skin of her thighs. Her hips were fighting to go against her and desperately thrust forwards but she trying to maintain the minimum of composure.

"Ride my face." Lena asked and blue eyes shot open because the reporter didn't believe what she had heard. Lena arched an eyebrow and offered her a sinful smirk as she licked her lips. Kara nodded eagerly placing a hand behind her shifting into a half sitting position as her other hand pulled Lena back between her legs.

" _R-Rao, Lena!_ " Kara moaned shamelessly thrusting her center towards the brunette's face. It was too much. Her body was on fire and her senses were losing all the control she had mastered over the years. Her hand shifted from behind her to side of the table so she could grip at it until the loud sound of the furniture breaking echoed in the room with her moans. Lena seemed spurred on by the display of strength and met her thrusts with an eager tongue until Kara arched her body up barely managing to not fly as her body shook uncontrollably and Lena gently licked at her clit to help her ride the orgasm out.

"I think half of National City heard me scream your name." Kara said with a hoarse voice trying to regulate her breathing once again as Lena peppered her body with kisses.

"I see no problem in that. My name sounds good." Lena said with a shrug but her green eyes were tinted with playfulness.

"You are ridiculous."

 

* * *

 

Her chest heaved up and down as she took unsure steps inside the room. Her heavy boots tapped against the pristine L-Corp floor and she would have laughed if her heart wasn't beating so fast inside her chest. It was ridiculous. Four days had passed and since life was restless they had things to do and places to be leaving them barely no time to see each other. It was just four days and Kara was _long_ _ing for her_. Lena was sitting at couch effectively turned towards the open doors of her balcony with a smirk that indicated she was waiting for Kara. Her head was tilted to the side resting on an open palm supported by the arm that graciously rested over the couch. With a leg crossed over the other and kind eyes despite the devious smirk, Lena reduced Kara to a fumbling mess.

"L-Lena!" she stuttered as if she was just Kara Danvers wearing a Supergirl's costume. Lena smiled and shook her head as if amused by her antics.

"Come here..." Lena asked extending a hand. Kara took a deep breath and walked in a more sure posture. She sat down next to Lena and they stood in silence of a few seconds. Green orbs traveled along her face as if trying to read all her secrets in invisible marks coating her pores. She felt vulnerable and exposed but not uncomfortable. Out of habit her head tilted down and her eyes found interesting possibilities in a button at the end of the CEO's shirt. Pale fingers touched her chin slightly and she offered no resistance as they lifted her face up once again. Their eyes met and once again they unconsciously they drifted closer until Kara could almost taste Lena's breath.

"I missed you." Lena said in a tone full of wonder. Yet it was coated with an emotion that made Kara ache. Her fingers touched the soft material of the brunette's shirt and they drew patterns with no real purpose as her eyes glanced intently at Lena's.

"I have never..." she trailed off watching as Lena pressed closer in an attempt to breath her words in. Their foreheads touched and they moved chasing each other's lips barely touching in an silly game of wanting to see who would give in first.

"What?" the CEO replied in a whisper grazing her lips. Eyes closed and the reporter took a deep breath laughing to herself.

"I have never lost my breath before," she said fisting her hands over the shirt and pulling her closer. The position was not the most romantic. Lena hovered over her half straddling half falling but the way a few strands rebelliously escaped her bun and kissed Kara's face made her closer her eyes and smash their lips together.

" _God._ " Lena whispered after carefully setting herself on the reporter's lap. Her hands traveled towards the free hair and her fingers found purpose in massaging her scalp. She was met with closed eyes and a more relaxed expression. She grind her hips closer but not in attempt to turn that into something sexual. The need to be closer was almost overwhelming.

"This is good..." the blonde commented after a few seconds tilting her head to the side watching Lena concentrated to press in spots related to her stress. Her mind drifted inside herself and the whole situation faded for a few seconds to give stage to her own thoughts. Lena was overwhelming. Her scent was impregnated inside Kara as much as her heartbeat sang inside her ears if she focused enough in the end of the night. Not that she would ever admit listening to the brunette during sleepless nights.

"You are so soft, Kara Danvers." Lena commented with a furrowed brow. And yet her soft fingers touched her temples with a barely there pressure making Kara whimper over the soothing touch. But even being as obtuse as she was the hero noticed the undertone of the sentence.

"Why do you say that like it is something bad?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Lena sighed and smiled barely showing her teeth. The pads of her thumbs touch a pink bottom lip and for a few seconds green eyes looked so mesmerized that Kara wondered if her words got lost in the silence of the room.

"Because you are the most powerful woman in the world and that does not scare me." that was the reply she got. Her muscles got the best of her and before she knew that infamous crinkle appeared making the brunette laugh. No questions were asked because her head was pulled forward and their lips touched. Instead of a kiss they just shared the same breath in an intimate moment. Their noses bumped innocently and her hands caressed the skin of the businesswoman's hips. They slipped under her shirt and the warmth she found there was so delicious against her fingertips she cursed herself for having powers. She wanted her skin to burn feeling that body on top of her. She pulled her closer making a timid moan escape the other woman's lips. Her mind seemed to remember the conversation and she tilted her head once again.

"I don't think I'm following." the blonde said leaving a kiss at the corner of Lena's mouth. Her lips touched the expanse of her cheek before they met the curve of her jaw earning a sharp intake of breath. Her teeth sank gently in the skin because a day when Kara Zor-El didn't bite the skin behind Lena Luthor's jaw was a lost day.

"You are big. You are tremendously and wonderfully immense," Lena said sliding her fingers inside blonde tresses and gently keeping her there. Her voice emitted such vulnerability that Kara had no doubt she meant more than the simple words she said, "you have so much inside you. There's something about you that you emit from all your pores and invade me until all I can breathe is what you give me. And I long so much for you that your mere presence could swallow me whole and break me in small pieces." Lena added with moving hips and desperate hands pulling Kara to look at her. She glanced into blue eyes looking for something. Looking for herself. "And after that you would embrace me with all the softness you can muster and you could render me completely useless to anything else in my life." the statement felt so heavy over Kara's ears but a smile was presented in front of her.

"Why are you smiling about that?" lips met hers in a motion that was not an excuse to avoid an answer. It was just inevitable for their lips to meet. They were always attracting each other and pulling closer and closer. _Rao_ , the back of her eyes burned in a way she hadn't felt since she was a _teenager_ trying to control her heat vision. She could not control how her fingers pulled at the fabric and she could feel it straining to not part under her hands.

"Because it would be the most delicious experience in my life..." the words were whispered against her ear and she whined. Because loving this woman was a possibility so ridiculously real that she fought the urge to run away. Because after diving inside this waters there was no going back. There was no surfacing to breathe just like she couldn't breathe when Lena's tongue touched hers with such care that she felt a need so hard it could snap that couch in two if she just let herself carry the weight of it.

"So how can you trust I won't break you?" the blonde asked before her lips closed over the bottom lip in front of her. It was too perfect for her to not sink her teeth.

"I just need you to trust I won't break you," the brunette said as if it was an offer. A compromise of a woman daring to love. Not a powerful CEO, not a Luthor. But a powerful CEO, a vulnerable woman, a Luthor, a lost kid, a grieving daughter, a disappointed sister and a loving partner. It was a package, "but I come with a baggage." she added as if reading Kara's mind.

"Who doesn't?" Kara said with a scoff and Lena eyed her intently. Kara looked older than ever. Years in the phantom zone painfully painted dots inside her iris and even without knowing Lena could watch a short movie of a painful backstory those eyes ever so blue wanted to scream at her.

"The problem of never unpacking is that you never know what is inside anymore." Lena muttered partially to herself but mostly to the blonde. Kara closed her eyes and her chest clenched in a way it was not supposed to. Inside this room with her hands on top of Lena's waist she was not supposed to be two seconds away from an emotional breakdown.

"Does it ever stops hurting?" Kara asked to no one. Her eyes were angrily closed shut and her palms went up to hastily wipe unwanted tears but Lena gently held inside her arms. And there she was. Inside that woman's office letting herself break with her head over her chest while sobbing uncontrollably. Not because she believed that Lena would put her together but because she was willing to hold the pieces inside her arms as Kara learned to glue them back together. As if until National City screamed in the need of a superhero she could hide. She could coat that marble skin with tears while a wet kiss was pressed on the top of her head because the brunette was also crying and no words were needed. They could cry and they could hug each other as if afraid their pieces would slip apart.

And maybe they could fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proof read again.  
> I want to know if you are also up for a story about them falling in love and falling apart before falling in love once again mixed with the smut. If you are not interested I will stick just to the smut I planned. I wanna know your opinion.
> 
> Best wishes x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read.

Lena exhaled as she took confident steps towards the exit of her building. L-Corp looked like a ghost town at night but she was happy her employees were home to have a healthy amount of hours of sleep. Her hands fumbled inside her purse looking for her car keys as she thanked the night security guard for opening the door. She turned into an alley next to the building while opening her purse. She felt like driving tonight and grinned after attaching her fingers to the car keys twirling them in a move she picked up from Lex when she was younger. Her lips curled at the fond memory before her heart jumped at her chest.  
  
“Good night, miss Luthor. Planning on going somewhere?” A voice close to her purred and she closed her eyes smiling as soon as she recognized the voice. Her green eyes focused on the blonde leaning against a motorcycle. Blue eyes were full of such a dangerous promise that Lena felt her keys fall to the floor as she stood frozen watching Kara. She watched as Kara ran her fingers through her blonde locks pulling them back. Her eyes traveled from the golden tresses falling messily over broad shoulders to the leather jacket until the reached Kara’s fingers teasingly tapping the motorcycle.   
  
“No,” Lena mumbled shaking her head, “no, no. I can’t deal with you riding a motorcycle.” She said picking up her keys from the floor with trembling hands and throwing them inside her purse. She crossed her arms and watched as Kara predatory took steps towards her until they were face to face. Pale fingers pushed a black strand of hair behind Lena’s ear before soft lips barely hovered over her ear.   
  
“I know a few other things I could be riding right now...” Kara whispered and Lena grabbed her jacket pulling Kara closer and moaning as the superhero grabbed her waist. Their bodies smashed together and she inhaled deeply fighting the urge to grind against Kara in the middle of her street. Kara pulled her closer and ran a hand along her neck until it reached her hair and pulled it with just the right amount of force making Lena look to her. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze before Kara walked forward and forward until Lena’s back hit the glass wall on the entrance of her building.

Serious reputation be damned she needed Kara pressed against her. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as lips were instantly attached to her neck. She was amused at how Kara Danvers popularly known as she the sweet fumbling reporter mixed with the confident and strong Supergirl to create a whole knew being. Kara Zor-El was sexy and that was almost laughable when you watched how she behaved in a daily basis. But Kara was… indescribable. Lena felt her tongue trace lightly on her skin and her body burned with an ache so urgent that her knees buckled. Kara just took her. Took her in her arms and invaded her senses probably ruining every relation she could ever have with the simple act of wearing clothes. Lena was _trembling_ in her arms and Kara couldn’t look more smug if she tried. Her hands grabbed fistful of clothes and pulled closer in a vain attempt to ease the ache between her legs. Kara smiled and placed two hands on each side of the wall next to Lena’s head. The blonde set a distance between their bodies and kissed her deep and desperate. The kissed was a mix of desperate lips gliding and tongues battling and once again Kara took her by surprise obscenely grinding her hips against her.

  
“ _God…_ Are you on Red Kryptonite?” Lena said with just the slightly amount of humor in her voice immediately regretting it as Kara sprung apart with wide eyes.   
  
“Gosh, Lena!” Kara said placing a hand over her heart in an over exaggerated manner. “I was just trying to be sexy, which I clearly didn’t achieve. I’m offended that you thought I would be under the influence of that again even if I promised I would never go back to that episode and I would love if you just stop smiling at me like that!” The blonde replied trying to fight the urge to laugh at the way Lena smiled at her.

“You are adorable,” Lena was content in replying, “but I don’t want you to be adorable right now.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kara asked with not so innocent eyes and Lena threw her head back with a laugh. _God, how good it felt to laugh._ The sound echoed in the empty street and her eyes moistened slightly at the commotion inside her. Kara Zor-El broke her in the minimum details. She ran a hand through her hair and her lips turned in a smirk she couldn’t really fight. Slender fingers danced on skin until they reached soft blonde tresses tugging on them in a teasing manner as her lipstick smudged lips breathed hotly over Kara’s ear.     
  
“I want you to take me home and fuck me until I can’t remember my own name...” She whispered and she could almost taste the whimper Kara fought. She picked up her already forgotten bag from the floor and turned around swaying her hips. Her heels clicked on the floor like a club beat to the blonde.   
  
“You are going to kill me one day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s apartment was filled with people and she felt joyful watching her friends interacting. She placed pizza boxes over the table moaning as she lift the lid and the smell filled the air. Maggie unceremoniously placed her legs on the arm of the couch while flirtatiously winking at a blushing Alex. Alex quickly crossed her arms and picked a slice of pizza munching on it while trying to understand the debate between James and Winn over board games. Her eyes glanced around the room as she made another trip from kitchen to living room holding a few items to place on the table. She placed the weird drink Mon-El left inside her cabinet the last time and he high fived her with a friendly smile. Her heartbeat increased watching Lena engage in conversation with Alex about something that sounded vaguely about prototypes. The sound in the room increased as Winn triumphantly raised a box of Monopoly over his head making Alex groan.  

“No Monopoly with Miss Rebranding-My-Own-Company Luthor here!” Alex said pointing at Lena’s direction with the half eaten pizza slice. Kara dramatically rolled her eyes as Maggie laughed amused at the comment.  

“You stop being bitter just because you are bad at it.” Winn said with a smirk that quickly disappeared as soon as she gave him a cold glare. The room erupted in laughter watching the man muttered excuses more out of their friendship than actual fear.

“Guys, we should let Lena decide.” James offered from his place and Kara smile. He sat gracefully on his seat with an open palm resting over Lena’s shoulder in a gesture so innocent but she knew how much it meant to Lena. How incredible it was to have people reaching for her for ordinary reasons without despair or disgust.  
  
“We could play Xbox for once...” Mon-El offered throwing a wink towards Maggie who laughed loudly as Alex abruptly sat upright. The group remembered the time Alex shouted with James after losing to him in over ten different games.  

“I’m going to murder you!” She empty promised before looking throwing a look to Maggie. “Help me hide the body?” She asked her girlfriend and he fake gasped at the sentence.

“I’m bad at Monopoly.” Lena said making all the eyes in the room turn towards her direction. They fell in silence for a moment except from the sound of Kara coughing over a slice of pizza.  
  
“Oh, _please_ ,” Winn scoffed and Lena arched an eyebrow “you can’t be bad at anything. You are like a genius. You are perfect. It’s like you design the way you move around us. It’s like you are naturally one step in front of us.” Red took over his cheeks as soon his sentence was over especially watching the way Kara glanced at him with a fond expression. His eyes shifted towards the reason of his outburst and Lena smiled at him. Her eyes were filled with something precious and Kara could noticed it. _Being cared for looked good on Lena._   
  
“I beg to differ.” She said with a shrug. “A little bird told me you can sing.” 

“I can’t take another abrupt karaoke episode!” Maggie said throwing her head back and the group laughed before finally deciding on a board game.

The night went as the usual. Pizza devoured and competitiveness rising as the pairs and the boys trio reached almost the same score. Or at least that’s what Kara was supposed to pay attention to but it was impossible with the way Lena’s hand touched her leg and squeezed whenever she got too excited with the game. Her mind drifted to memories of burning touches and desperate kisses. She decided staying in a couch with such sinful thoughts next to her friends was too embarrassing. A gentle smile and a light squeeze to her hand over her tight seemed enough to let her excuse herself to the bathroom. After crossing the room and closing the door behind her Kara turned the faucet on letting the sound of the water wash away the ghost sounds of moans filling her ears. The door opened just as she was about to wash her face and Lena stood inside the bathroom resting her back over the door until it clicked shut.

“Feeling hot?” The question was thrown showing that she knew exactly what she had been doing to Kara in the last couple of minutes. Kara laughed at that before using her super speed to lock the door and their lips together. Lena let herself be pressed against the door and Kara let her fingers lose themselves in the luscious hair that was rarely left free of restraints. Their kiss was desperate due the fact that there was a room full of people inside the apartment. Yet Kara couldn’t swallow the urge to run her hands over Lena’s tights until they pulled her dress up. The fabric bunched up at the waist and fingers explored at the warm skin in display running in different patterns trying to conquer the small spots that made the body against hers shiver.

“ _Babe.”_ The pet name escaped almost with its own strength and Lena pulled her closer by the neck. Her legs parted and arranged themselves with Lena’s legs making her whimper when their naked legs touched. “I wanted to kiss you so badly,” Kara said despite feeling it was corny “I couldn’t stop thinking about that.” She added with a thrust of her hips against Lena’s leg and the CEO moaned feeling the wetness through the fabric. The superhero closed her eyes and grind with more purpose trying to achieve some pressure over her clit. Lena watched mesmerized for a second before placing both hands on Kara’s hips and pulling her away. Green eyes searched for something that blue eyes quickly recognized as consent and Kara nodded. Hands turned her around faster than she imagined and before she realized her hands were connected with the counted in front of her. Lips were pressed against her neck nipping at it slowly and she closed her eyes moaning at the feeling.

“How would you feel if they knew a Super gets bent over by a Luthor?” Lena asked using on hand to place blonde locks over one shoulder and get better access to her neck. Kara moaned spreading her legs wider.

“ _Rao,_ Lena…” The game was simple between them. It was conquest of who would give in first and the reporter was not ashamed to lose. Her hips tilted up as she ground her ass against Lena’s front. The brunette took in a deep breath and pulled their hips flush gently while sucking a red mark over Kara’s neck. She knew the time was short so her fingers quickly pulled the skirt up before dipping inside the underwear to find wetness.

“Fuck…” Lena mumbled touching her folds and running a single finger over her clit quickly coating it with wetness. Kara whimpered at the feeling closing her hands in to fists in an attempt to not break anything. That display of signs of losing control made Lena act. She grabbed a fistful of Kara’s hair taking care of the amount of pressure she applied. Kara took the hint opened her eyes glancing at Lena through the mirror. The blue was almost swollen by the black of her pupils and her mouth formed an O shape as soon as Lena gently entered her with her fingers. She adjusted with a few slow thrusts and after a nod Lena picked up her pace. Talented fingers worked inside her and she shamelessly spreading her legs wider pushing her hips backwards to take more of Lena’s fingers. Her eyes closed after a particular thrust against her g-spot and she felt the CEO tug at her hair again.  

“Open your eyes,” The voice said in a suggestive tone, “I want you to watch me fucking you.”  Their eyes met once again in the reflection and Kara watched Lena smirking as she fucked her from behind increasing her force. “Do you like that?” She asked and Kara nodded with her mind clouded from the sensations. “Being bent over dripping to have my fingers inside you.” Lena whispered inside her ear and the superhero bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her knees were buckling and she could see the glass getting fog from her short hot breaths. One of her hands searched behind until they found Lena’s neck and pulled her closer. She knew there was no time anymore. She could feel it coming. It was hot and messy but she couldn’t care less.

“I’m g-going to come for you.” She whispered between breaths before letting her head fall against the surface of the mirror. Lena kept whispering obscene nothings into her ear until her back arched and she shivered with a silent scream. Her legs were trembling and she could feel herself spasm over the fingers inside her. A few gentle thrusts were made as she tried to regain her breath. She placed both hands on the cold surface of her counter thinking of turning around before Lena beat her to it. She turned her around and motioned for the blonde to sit on the counter. Her wide eyes took in the way the CEO shifted her dress to allow her to kneel inside the small room. Her legs had a mind of their own and parted even if still quivering to invite the brunette in.

A tongue touched her through the fabric of her underwear and she felt herself twitch at the touch. Lena discarded the offending piece of clothes and delve a tongue gently to her center. She wanted to work her up and Kara knew that. And she couldn’t help falling into her game fisting her own hair and circling her hips with the movement of the tongue. Lena lapped at her clit in a torturous pace and after the first orgasm there was no doubt they had already took too much time. She could hear steps walking towards the door even before they knocked on the door.

“Kara,” Alex. “are you okay?”

“Y-yes… I mean y-yes s-sure” She stuttered out while pulling the brunette closer by the hair opening her legs wider and feeling herself grow impossibly wetter. “Lena and I are discussing s-something.” She added already knowing how suspicious that sounded. “Rao, _please_ put it inside me.” She whispered to Lena who worked the tongue inside her like she was trying to drink everything Kara could offer her.  

“If you say so.” Alex left with a sigh and Kara instantly tuned out any other sound that wasn’t the moans coming from Lena that she could feel vibrating against her center. She was everywhere. The smell of her arousal. The heat of her tongue. The gentle fingertips parting her thighs as she was devoured. The blonde couldn’t help herself from placing both hands over the brunette’s head and grind on her face while Lena placed her tongue back on her clit. She was losing control once again. The tip of the tongue worked in fast movements bringing her to the point where she was sure she was going to shout when lips deliciously wrapped around her clit and sucked with just the right amount of pleasure. She left out a loud moan forgetting completely about the group of friends in the next room.

“For God’s sake! I’m going home!” She heard shouted from the next room and she erupted in laughter still shaking from the orgasm watching Lena chuckle before placing a kiss on her leg. Her hair was messy her chin was coated with wetness and she never looked more attractive.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have disappeared but college makes me want to burn everything down due to stress and the amount of things to do. I tried to find some time to write something enjoyable so I'm sorry if it wasn't quite that good.
> 
> @TheRaadicalKid I am glad that my words reached you in some way. And you icon is so cute.
> 
> @Reviliot thank you for depositing that trust on me I hope I can keep my game on hahaha ;)
> 
> @Heyd I think my heart just exploded.
> 
> Also special thanks to carmicheal, SCOLE10, CC, SiennaH21, agentfuriosa, Acrealize, Strokes09, serendipity87, lauranja and RealmsDoll for taking their time to comment of last chapter. Big thank you for the ones who left kudos and have commented before.
> 
> I would also like to thank you all that have had been on all of my crazy journeys with writing in different fandom and type of writing. I feel very grateful whenever I notice that you took your time to read my works. 
> 
> Hit me with things you wanna read here or prompts.
> 
> I hope you all have a nice week.


End file.
